Smoldering Embers
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: The much-awaited sequel begins!Tails finds out he's royalty and goes on a quest to find his kingdom,which he forbids Sonic to follow him on.But, the hedgehog, worried, goes after him anyway.Chaos ensues.Sontails fiction rated M for sex,obviously.
1. Prologue: No More Dark Storms

Prologue: No More Dark Storms

"Ah!" Tails shot up in bed like a rocket, panting hard. His body was rigid and straight, his eyes closed tightly. He didn't stop shivering uncontrollably, even when his boyfriend's strong arms encased him.

"Tails…" Sonic murmured, almost incomprehensibly. He happened to be suffering from a fever of 105, and not from a warm meal, either. He shivered himself even as he hugged the fox to him, the covers slipping off his lean body.

"You should be asleep," Tails scolded, knowing that saying this to Sonic was like yelling at the darkness.

"Don't care," Sonic's teeth clacked together like keys on a keyboard. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear. Please go to sleep." Tails soothed, hugging Sonic to him.

With green eyes dull from fever, the hedgehog looked up to face his lover. "Come now," he scolded, shivering as he did so. "You'd never do anything like that on purpose." As he spoke, he switched positions so that he could easily coddle the fox to his chest, tucking his head under his neck protectively.

"You're sick." Tails told him firmly, stroking the sweating hedgie. "You need your rest, especially since you're too sick to eat."

Sonic chuckled and held the young one at length. "I'm never too sick to comfort you. You're shivering more than I am, little one, and your temperature is fine. Now," he continued, stroking the three bangs that crossed over Tails' eyes at times back against his head, only to have them spring back up like a catapult. "Why don't you tell me what's up, because I can sense a worried fox from three miles away."

Tails blushed. "How?"

"You smell different when you're scared." Sonic's voice was mournful, as the warm black nose danced across the base of his neck affectionately. Too-warm forehead touched the fox's for a long time, dull green eyes blinking innocently. "It's not a pleasant smell. It makes me worry."

"You need another cold pack," Tails mumbled distractedly, trying to move.

Despite his sickness, however, Sonic's grip was tight, his voice decisive and firm. "You had a nightmare. Tell me what's bugging you or I'll barf."

Tails bit his lip, knowing Sonic was true to his word. Despite the fact he hardly ever got sick, Sonic was practiced at self-torture, which, in turn, tortured the young fox. "Fine," he mumbled, a cute pout crossing his face. Sonic wearily rested his head over Tails'. His fever lowered just a fraction as he breathed deeply against his lover. He was waiting too patiently for Tails to begin, a result of his high fever. "I was afraid of the storm, because Xzero…" Sonic cringed. "I mean…what happened with Xzero…like, it wasn't your fault, but…"

"Yes?" Sonic questioned, shivering wildly.

"…I feel like he's watching me… us! I feel like…he's here, in this room…"

"That's impossible, baby, you know that. I killed him." Sonic purred, vibrating his chest like a cell phone. "He won't come back. Ever. I promise."

"Really?"

Sonic nodded. "It was just a dream," he comforted, wobbling as if he was made of jello and bringing them both against the pillows suddenly.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, then covered his mouth as Sonic recoiled. Sapphire's ears were very sensitive right now, and not at home hearing loud noises. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Weak," Sonic mumbled into the pillow, turning on his side with care. "And exhausted." A shiver shook his whole body, making him feel like his spine was breaking into a million pieces. A headache plagued him, and he moaned, more because he was vulnerable than because he was in pain.

"Your fever's rising. I'll get you a cold compress." Tails soothed, climbing out of bed and wandering to the small kitchen so familiar to him. The orange walls and pale tiles brought a new meaning to the word "homey" as Tails flicked on the light closest to the doorway, flooding the tiny kitchen with light. The fox opened the freezer and grabbed a towel in one hand and a cold pack in the other just as the sound of a body hitting a piece of furniture sounded.

"Sonic," Tails shook his head, not able to keep himself from smiling, and wandered into the living room to see what his superfast lover had done this time. One bar on the railing was bent slightly out of place and a small stool was knocked over, Sonic sprawled atop of it like a child trying to straddle a chalk drawing. His fur was dull from malnourishment and standing up from the chill the fever created for him, quills sprawled all around him.

Tails couldn't help but laugh softly as he helped the dazed hedgie to his feet and managed to get him over to the couch. "Why did you get out of bed?" He quizzed in a motherly tone as he draped a fleece over Sonic's feet, tucking it under the sides of his legs and spreading the cold compress wrapped in the towel over his forehead. "You could've been warm, but instead you go on a suicide mission and decide to come down the stairs! _What _am I going to do with you?!" He huffed as he sat beside Sonic, taking a brush and running the bristles through Sonic's belly fur.

"Mmmm," Sonic moaned with pleasure. "Keep doing that, Tails. It feels _so _good."

Tails yawned and lay his head on Sonic's shoulder, obeying the speedster's commands, until he lay fast asleep beside him.

Sonic sighed and pressed his feverish lips against the fox's, reluctantly giving himself to a sleep plagued with fever dreams.


	2. Here We Go Again

Here We Go Again

_There's just one thing to ask when the day is done._

_How can you love me? I've only just won._

Tails stirred and woke, stretching both hands behind his head. "Morning, Sonic," he yawned. "Feeling better?" The hedgehog made no response. Tails stole a glance at his lover.

Eyelids were still closed over beautiful eyes. His coat was shinier, but only by a few shades, and he slept deeply, deep breaths shaking his being. Shivers still touched him, but he seemed to be mostly recovered. Tails smiled. _He's mine_. He was about to roll onto the floor and wander into the kitchen for some breakfast when two strong and rather warm hands wrapped round his middle and pulled him into his favorite lap in which to sit.

Sonic the Hedgehog opened one eye, now its old careless, lazy emerald green, to look upon his golden-furred lover with scrutiny. "You are _not _just going to walk away from me!" He purred in a scolding tone, tongue pressing against the fox's collarbone. "Especially not looking as sexy as you do."

"See you're feeling better," Tails mumbled, looking up at the ceiling as his face grew hot with flushing.

Sonic chuckled. "Oh, in most aspects." His tongue was back inside his own mouth and he let Tails move somewhat freely again.

"That reminds me," the fox turned around in his lap, tracing one finger around the silver rabbit with the emerald eye he'd given Sonic some time ago. "How exactly _are _you feeling?"

Both emerald eyes were wide and wet, a pink blush beginning to cross tan muzzle, in an instant as Sonic cocked one ear towards the side. It had been the ear injured in a former battle that was now more flexible than the other. "A little dizzy, a little famished, but ecstatic."

It was an odd combination of feelings. Tails' twin tails curled around Sonic's body, bringing the older hedgie close. Foreheads touched as Tails tested Sonic's temperature. "Your fever's gone down to 100.1, I'd say," he offered a shy smile, "but why the odd mixture of feelings, Soniku?"

"Please!" And Sonic snorted, pulling Tails' butt closer to his wide-spread legs, their cocks touching in an arousing way. Both boys felt hot blush cross their faces. "With you, so sexy with your tussled-from-sleep fur and your cock so dangerously close to mine, how could I be anything but ecstatic?" His hands began to grope. "I'm sorry I've been feverish for so long," he purred, nipping at Tails' neck.

Tails giggled in a very adorable way. "Aw, Soniku, you know you deserve the pampering."

"For what? Making your cock stand straight like a military man?" Sonic half-laughed massaging Tails' dick as he spoke.

"For being you," answered Tails, leaning into the treatment, "for being a hero, for protecting me. Time and time again, I owe you my life, Sonic."

Sonic grinned, twin emerald orbs bright as sunshine. "You don't owe me anything." And, he'd buried Tails underneath the fleece.

The little fox giggled as Sonic coaxed him onto his back and, very slowly at first, pressed his dick into Tails. The fox moaned out of pleasure and Sonic licked his vulnerable prey's backside. Then, he began to thrust. One. Two. Three. Four. Sonic didn't hesitate, especially after Tails shouted at him.

"Ow! Oh! Faster, Sonic! Ooooh! _Faster_! _**Faster**_!"

~ST~ST~ST~

"Come here, lovey. You got a little on your ass." Sonic smoothed the warm, wet, and soapy paper towel over Tails' ass and prodded the inside gently.

The little fox yelped in surprise and jumped away. "Easy, Sonic," he warned, "I just got you all clean again."

Sonic yawned, stretching his hands to kingdom come. One eye opened to look slyly at his lover. "You know I can't go twice in a row, Tails. Sex is probably one of the only things that tires me out!"

The little fox chuckled as his tummy rumbled uncomfortably. Sonic sniffed and shook his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"Hungry, are we?"

"Speak for yourself, skinny hog!" Tails retorted playfully, indicating to the dark outlines of Sonic's ribs beneath the thick, silky fur.

"Hey, don't you throw your shit at me." Sonic warned, wagging a finger back and forth. "I gave you _your _pleasure, how's about you gimme mine?"

Tails shrugged. "I guess it's only fair. Whatchya hungry for?"

"Mmmm, besides a sexy little fox?" Sonic nipped the base of Tails' neck, making the fox jump. "Maybe some ham and scrambled eggs. Sound good to you?"

Tails nodded. "You read my mind. But," he turned, wrapping both arms around Sonic's neck. "Are you sure you're okay to eat?"

Sonic nuzzled his black nose to Tails'. "My belly's causing a fuss. Isn't that enough for you?"

Tails ran one hand down Sonic's chest while he placed the already-cooked ham in the microwave and pressed start with the other. "No, but your ribs sticking out, honey, is what is enough for me."

Sonic scoffed. "They are _so_ not that obvious!"

"How would you know? You never feel them?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Tails laughed as Sonic threw him a look of false anger.

"_So_ going to pay for that, naughty fox." And a sly smile passed across tan muzzle.


	3. My Past

My Past

Tails closed the dusty old book and gently moved Sonic's hands from their place around his waist. The hedgie still had a fever and obviously still wanted to sleep. But, as Tails left him, Sonic moaned softly, as if he sensed Tails' absence but was far too deep in sleep to wake up. The little fox pressed a kiss over Sonic's sweaty lips and went to prepare a cold compress for his lover.

The sudden rise in temperature, Tails knew, could be from the warm meal Sonic had just eaten, but he wanted to be sure. Finding his lover curled into the couch, slightly on his side, Tails huffed, gently turned Sonic over and placing the cold compress over his forehead. "There," he said softly, caressing the triangular ear closest to him. "Feeling better, Soniku?"

The hedgie squeaked and his arms reached out for Tails. But, the fox pulled away, not willing to cuddle right now. Sonic, upon grabbing nothing, turned over to the other side, making the cold compress slip off. Tails sighed and placed it back on his forehead, then went upstairs.

"How exactly do I tell him?" wondered the fox, sitting in his computer chair and waiting impatiently for it to boot up. "How do you tell someone something you don't even know for yourself?"

During his nap with Sonic, Tails had had a strange dream. He was running away from a burning medieval castle, the birds in the white forest around him screaming as the flames touched their feathers. A burning bird girl, which the fire did not seem to harm, grabbed his hand and led him away into the forest. "You must go, young one," she was saying in an accented voice. "You will remember when the time comes. Go! And don't look back!" And, then it had been over.

"What does it mean?" Tails growled, racking his brain for answers he couldn't give himself. "Who was that burning girl? What was I running from? What…"

"My love?" Sonic stood at the door, a breeze flowing past him and hitting Tails with his scent.

The fox looked up, not realizing tears were streaming down his face until he found them mirrored in the emerald orbs. Sonic was crying, too. "Sonic," Tails choked. "I…"

Sonic spread his arms wide and Tails flew into them, tears adding to the blue and tan fur. Cobalt lifted him and Tails continued to cry on his shoulder, wrapping his arms and legs around his lover's shivering body. "What's wrong, love?" Sonic inquired, sobs staining his perfect voice.

"Sonic, I think…" Tails squeezed Sonic tighter. "I think someone needs my help."

"Why?" Tears played on Sonic's face, running down his black nose, but he wasn't sobbing anymore.

"I had a dream. There was a burning girl and she said some things."

"What kind of things?"

"She said _"Go. You will remember when the time comes. Don't look back."_" Tails sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "What does it mean?"

Sonic sighed. "It means that you are more than meets the eye. Maybe when you found me…"

"Huh?" Tails remembered nothing about his youth…or, at least nothing before the day he'd joined the Freedom Fighters.

"I never told you?" Sonic shook his head into Tails' shoulder to rid himself of the sweat on his forehead and collapsed into the couch. "Allow me to tell you then, Tailsy. I was taking a nap by the Elder Maple when suddenly, there was a little yellow fox with two tails poking me to see if I was alive. You were very young, but already you could speak. _"My name is Miles Prower,"_ you said. _"What's yours?"_

"I answered. _"Sonic,"_ I told you. _"What are you doing out here, little buddy?"_ That was the first time I ruffled your fur." Sonic paused to tussle the fur that covered Tails' head. The little fox giggled. "Now then. You said _"I don't know."_ I asked you where your parents were and tons of other things, but you kept saying _"I don't know"_ and the more I asked you stuff, the more you cried so I just lifted you in my arms and basically adopted you." Cobalt grinned, kissing Tails on the tip of his shiny black nose.

"And here we are." Tails finished.

"Here we are."

Gold touched sapphire's forehead gently. "I think I know what I have to do."

Sonic licked his cheek slyly. "And that would be…?"

"I have to go on a quest to find my past." Tails answered.

_O_O that was awesome! Hope you like it!_


	4. This is Wrong

This is Wrong

"That's not right, Tails."

"Why not, Soniku?"

The hedgehog tossed his quills out of the way and blinked. "I don't know. It just feels wrong."

"You're still feverish," Tails bent his knees towards Sonic's place on the ground and kissed the top of his head. "Get some rest."

Sonic shook his head. "No, it isn't the fever talking, Tails." A rare frown crossed his face. "Something will go very wrong. I can just feel it."

Tails was about to dismiss him again, but when he really observed him, Sonic was trembling, his whole body shaking. It could be from fever, but…Sonic wasn't the kind of person whose gut feeling you distrusted. However… "Sonic, I have to go!" Tails crossed his arms over his chest firmly. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Then at least let me come with ya!" Sonic protested, standing up as straight as he could muster, towering over Tails' head. "I…Tails, I'm not sure you can…you know…but, I mean, I…but you…" He pouted, grabbing the silver rabbit with one hand and Tails with the other, pressing his warm forehead close to Tails'.

The little fox lost his footing and his heart skipped a beat. As he fell into Sonic, he observed the unspoken command. Sonic's normally calm and lazy eyes burned with Alpha seniority. They sparkled like green flames around the edges of his eye sockets, making Tails falter. "Don't go." Sonic's voice was very soft and pleading. It was unlike him to beg. "Please, Tails." Sonic slipped down until he was kneeling at Tails' feet, staring at his shoes. "I don't know what I'll do without you, or you without me. We'll lose ourselves, I think."

"Sonic, it isn't like that."

"For you, maybe," Sonic muttered, pressing his head against the fox's hip. "You've already lived hell once. But I…" he snorted. "I think I have yet to live it, especially if you leave. I do still have a fever. What if I go crazy while you're gone?"

Tails pulled Sonic to his feet. "Really, Sonic!" He scolded, tenderly licking Sonic's lips with the tip of his tongue. Sonic opened his mouth so that Tails ended up tasting his tongue. "You're too strong to lose yourself." The sparkling blue eyes commanded him in their own way. "You'll be fine. If you can survive Eggman's barrages and a huge bomb that left you half-dead, then you'll be all right for a few days without me." Tails forced Sonic off of him and kissed him one last time before going to the door.

Sonic, suddenly a lot weaker than he should've been, crawled after him, getting rug burns all over his belly and whining. Tails watched him with tears in his eyes as he opened the door. "Bye, Soniku," he whispered before closing the door behind him.

Sonic swallowed a sob, which came out as a strange animalistic hiss. Then, he grabbed a pillow and tore it straight down the middle, sending white feathers everywhere.

His vision a blur from tears, Sonic tore through the house, destroying anything he could get his hands on. Pillows, sheets, comforters, anything really, was lost to is wrath. Finally, out of breath and dizzy, he fell to the floor and sobbed as the gaping hole in his chest flew open, tearing his heart into tiny pieces. Tears buried themselves into the carpet and Sonic's voice was soon hoarse because of his sobbing.

But, he did not stop.

~ST~ST~ST~

"I came to understand…[he] understood nothing."

-Anne Rice, _Interview with the Vampire_

"…Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive. Cause if you try, you can do anything."

-Casey Rankin, _Sonic-You Can Do Anything_

Tails raced on through the forest, trying desperately to escape the ache in his heart. It was unbearable, as if ghosts were dancing through his body. His heart felt cold and dry and lifeless without Sonic there to keep it beating and Tails was lonely.

As the shadows of the trees enclosed around him, Tails began to cry. Unlike Sonic, he had no natural sense of direction and was now hopelessly lost in the middle of the forest. Tails was relieved now that Sonic had made him carry a backpack. It smelled like his blue lover, and perhaps even better, contained supplies. Tails slung the backpack off one shoulder and fumbled around inside for a water bottle. This he began to drink as he looked around, trying to calm himself down.

Would Sonic know the direction in which to head? Tails was about to call for him, as he knew it would reach the hedgie's ears, but some inner voice stopped him. "I need to do this by myself," he thought out loud. "Sonic is not allowed to help me. Besides," he sighed deeply, "with his fever, he's probably out cold right now."

The little fox put away the water bottle and took a whiff of the air around him. Everything smelled like pine. For miles and miles and…oh! What was this smell? Intrigued, Tails ran towards it, leaping over tree stumps and mauling bushes and flowers in an attempt to get to it. It smelled so familiar somehow.

The little fox found himself on rockier terrain. He almost tripped and fell several times, and by now, his poor little heart was pounding with exhaustion. Gold entered the next clearing, a beautiful stage with pine trees bending inward so the effect of a ceiling was created. The sky was already getting dark with rainclouds and the coming night and Tails knew he couldn't journey any longer today. But, he needed shelter.

Ah! An outcropping of rocks provided a small cave, which appeared to be too small for any animal to live in. Tails was excited that he'd managed to do something on his own for once and crawled into the cave, just as thunder roared across the land. Inside, Tails found some moss growing on the ground and a small rounded pit, as if he'd not been the first to camp here for the night. Tails looked around, but no one else was in sight. And, he could smell no ash. The fire pit could be months, maybe years, old.

Tails panted, leaning up against the wall and taking a sip of his water bottle. His stomach rumbled angrily up at him. He groaned. He hadn't packed any food! "Wait a second!" Tails snapped his fingers and bug through the many compartments of the knapsack. Maybe Sonic, in an overprotective father mode, had placed some food within…yes! The fox's small hand closed over the familiar feel of a protein bar and brought it up. He wasn't too fond of this nasty excuse for a snack, but it would tide him over until a real meal could be found.

The fox opened the bar and chowed down on it, just as the rain began to softly fall outside.

~ST~ST~ST~

"'No, he won't come back…he's inflexible…If he'd thought I might be useful…he'd have taken me...but he's left me behind…'"

-Madame Danglars to Monsieur Debray, Alexandre Dumas from _The Count of Monte Cristo_

"Ugh," Sonic listened to the strange hoarseness in his voice and cursed himself for sobbing so loudly. His throat hurt from the cries of anguish, his belly cramped from writhing in pain. "I need tea."

But, he had very little will. Being alone with silence made him crazy. His ears heard nothing, and he wanted very much to hear something. His head turned as he arose, slower than he'd ever done anything before in his life, and green eyes gleamed. He had a plan.

Sonic ran to his room, tore open the door, swiftly took his guitar from its stand, knocking the poor and much-abused old object over, plugged it into the amp, turned the volume up all the way, and let loose a long fret.

The blast was deafening and powerful, so that Sonic actually stumbled upon his unstable feet from it. But, once the echoes were finished blazing through the house, silence except for the thin buzzing of the amp reined once more.

"_Damn_!" Sonic shouted, only actually voicing the first two letters, so he actually said "da" instead of the whole word because his voice gave out. Then, he dropped the guitar, making a "boom" noise that reverberated throughout the tiny house, seeming to shake its very skeleton. Sonic cleared his throat and voiced a stream of loud curses and nonsense words and whatever popped into his head, screaming at the top of his lungs, just to make noise.

"Planetary! Poprocks! Fuck! Cheesenips!" Sonic slid down the well-waxed railing on his blue butt, eventually landing and skidding on the supposedly skid-proof doormat. "Fucking ass bitch whore!"

His voice was lost again and he was forced to stop shouting. The loud buzz of the amp was almost an irritation to his overly-sensitive ears, as his shouting had made them close in on themselves, forcing him to cringe in pain. But, with silence, without Tails…that was far worse.

Silence was death. Silence was eerie. Silence was suicide. Silence was the unknown. Silence was loneliness. Silence was…was… Sonic frowned. Silence was something that he couldn't be a part of. If the house was quiet, it wasn't the same house. It was _hell._ "Damn it," Sonic cursed quietly. "Fuck the silence." He groaned and pressed his back spines against the wall, sliding down to sit against the cold tiled floor, his ears popping as the buzzing became fainter as the amp went into some kind of power-save mode. Sonic curled his knees to his chest, shivering.

His stomach grumbled dully, but Sonic was in no mood for eating. He felt sick, like a art of him was missing. And it made him gag.

Sonic got up and went to the sink, bending over it before throwing up into the basin before him.

_I'm not going on without you, Tails. _

_I need you._


	5. Ryu

Ryu

_Ryu belongs to Niano. Thanks! Hope you like this!_

Urgent banging rattled the dark wooden door, waking Sonic from his mourning. A silent curse passed his lips as he shouted hoarsely: "It's open!"

The door flew open. Sonic heard panting and slowly got off the floor. "Sonic? Where are you?" It was Aero! Sonic transcended into speed so he was instantly beside his friend. "I'm here, Aero," he answered dreamily, resisting the urge to hug his dear friend. His heart beat in his chest. It was a long time since he'd seen any friends.

"Good, because we've got a problem." Aero balanced the other hedgehog in his arms, a chocolate brown male whose unusually small ears were almost microscopic. His arms and muzzle were a deep tan, lips slightly parted to allow his breath, closed eyes squinting in pain. He wore a blue sleeveless tee coupled with a silver cross which hung at his chest, blue shorts high on his legs. His shoes were blue and white and looked heavy to wear. The tip of his tail was a teal blue. The gloves he wore on his hands were as white as snow.

"Oh." Sonic grinned. "He's going with you like that?" The blue hedgie indicated to the way this chocolate hedgehog held onto Aero's clothing.

"Ew, no, Sonic!" Aero hissed. "We're old friends."

Sonic sniffed. "He's fast asleep, surely, which means he probably doesn't know he's holding you. He can feel your movements and knows that you hold him, but has no control over his own motions." Blue ears pricked. "I think I hear a stomach growling, but it could well be my own."

"All that from a sniff?" Aero quizzed, chocolate eyes wide.

"Of course." Sonic seemed surprised that Aero, a hedgie himself, would've never been able to sense this. Then, he laughed. "Oh! Of course! I'm able to sense it because I'm a starved predator. You, being the spoiled rotten brat you are, have never suffered."

"Hey!" Aero hissed indignantly.

"We're even." Sonic reminded him of the day in the café when Aero had gone too far with a joke.

"Okay." Aero shrugged, figuring that was fair enough. His arms were getting tired, though the chocolate hedgie wasn't very heavy at all. "What should I do with him?"

Sonic huffed. "Put him on the couch and I'll see what I can do for him."

Aero did so, but as he passed Sonic, he noticed the lifelessness in the hedgie's emerald eyes and the way he was too pale to be healthy. Come to think of it, light blue hedgie hadn't seen Tails around. "Where's Tails, Sonic?" He asked, perching on the arm of a nearby chair.

Sapphire ignored him and bent to the level of the couch. Instantly, Aero saw him become the starved predator he really was. Eyes were wet and hands trembled, body was rigid at all points, even his tail and quills seemed to stand straight. He worked quickly, so that Aero was forced to stand to watch him.

Sonic moved his hand gently under the shirt, feeling the chocolate hedgie's chest. At this, the latter yelped and twisted upward. Sonic's hands were apparently very cold to the touch. Gently, Sonic soothed him by rubbing the side of his neck with the other hand and purring madly, sending the calming vibration straight to the other hedgie's spinal cord. This had the best effect possible and the other hedgie was still, except for breathing. "What's his name?" Sonic asked, tracing the jagged rib lines on the hedgie's chest.

"Ryu." Answered Aero patiently; afraid of what Sonic could do if he got a mind to do it.

"Don't be afraid of me," Sonic's Alpha gaze turned on Aero. "I wouldn't hurt Ryu if my life depended on doing so. I'm not going to kill him or rape him, so relax and trust me." His ear went against Ryu's chest to check for a heartbeat. "Hmmm. It seems healthy enough. By his thick rib lines, I'd say the poor thing has been denying himself for over ten days. It's probably his twelfth day by his jagged breathing. The poor thing needs food right away." In an instant, Sonic was no more beside Ryu, but in the kitchen. "What does he eat?"

"Um…" Aero thought a moment. "He's pretty picky. I guess pizza will do."

"Mmmm," Sonic murmured. Aero came to a sudden realization as he watched Sonic speed around the kitchen.

"You must be starving too, huh?"

Sonic stopped at the refrigerator; hand irresolutely on the door handle. "Sure." He answered carelessly. "So?"

"You're pretty scary when you're hungry, Sonic." Aero answered, leaning against the wall casually. "Like a monster."

Sonic tossed his gloves aside and began to knead the pre-made pizza dough. "Ah? A monster, am I?" And he chuckled. "I'm no monster, Airhead. You ought to know that."

"Ugh," Ryu rubbed his head and limply sat up. "Who was touching me? Where the hell am I, Aero?"

"He's awake," Sonic and Aero laughed together as the light blue hedgie went over to comfort him.

"It's okay," Aero told him as Sonic's laughter died down again to the mournful silence. "You're at my friend Sonic's house. He was touching you to see what was wrong with you." Then, he slapped him hard on the arm. "Damn you! I was so worried! You come to my house and faint in my arms and expect me _not_ to freak?!"

Ryu rubbed his arm. "Aero, dude, you gotta calm down."

"Calm down?! Yeah as hell I'll calm down! When you get some food in you, _then_ maybe I'll calm down!"

"Oooo, I'm a bit jealous, Aero," Sonic teased affectionately. "You don't freak out like that when _I _starve myself half to death!"

"You want me to yell at you, too, Sonic?" Aero answered as Sonic placed the pizza in the oven. "I've still got the voice for it."

Cobalt chuckled. "No need. I yell at myself constantly." He stretched and yawned, facing his friend, his ribs stretching against his skin. They were before covered by his fur, but could be seen now.

"Bulimic," mumbled Aero impatiently, "I ought to take you to a doctor."

"I haven't thrown up in hours." Sonic answered. "I'll be all right."

"Yeah, yeah." Aero waved a hand.

"So, this is Sonic the speedster, huh?" Ryu struggled into a sitting position. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Aero's told me so much about you."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Aero. "Did you tell him about…?"

"Did you want me to?" Aero asked.

"Tell me what?" Ryu interjected.

Sonic sighed. "Tails, another one of my friends, and I are dating."

"Oh, I think I heard that, then." Ryu shrugged. Sonic eyed the cross sparkling on his chest. "Oh! It's okay, I don't care. What you guys do is your business." Ryu shrugged.

Sonic offered a small smile. "Thanks man." He sniffed. "Mmmm. That smells good." He licked his lips. "Your pizza should be ready soon, Ryu."

"You can have some, too." Ryu told him. Sonic cringed. "It's okay, I don't eat much anyway."

"No," Sonic heaved a long sigh.

"Why not?" Aero asked.

"What's the point?" Sonic took a coke from the refrigerator and snapped it open. "It'll just come back up, anyway." With that, he downed the coke and tossed it into the recycling bin at the far end of the kitchen. "Pizza is…unpleasant to me, anyway." He grinned. "I'm not a fan of cheese, unless there's meat involved."

Aero and Ryu shared a glance, then Ryu leaned on the arm of the couch and Aero yawned, flopping down against the couch beside him. "Well," Aero sighed deeply.

"Well." Sonic crossed the room and took the pizza from the oven. "It's still hot," he told Ryu as he cut it. "Be careful."

Aero leaned his head on his knees. "Sonic?"

"Hmmm?"

"I can hear your stomach growling."

Sonic pressed his free hand against his midsection, but took it away as he served Ryu and went to fetch his gloves, which he put back on his hands and cuffed them as he saw fit to do. "It is?" He replied brightly. "I hadn't noticed."

"_What _a martyr!" Ryu exclaimed, taking a huge bite into the second slice of pizza, for he'd already finished off the first.

"Where's Tails anyway, Sonic?" Aero asked again, searching his friend's eyes for the answer.

Sonic cringed. "Gone." And, he fled to the bathroom.

"…I could fight the feeling…resist it over time. But when it's just too much to take, you sneak up from behind. Is it me, you say, you're looking for? Let me show you…what I'm here for…"

-Crush 40, _What I'm Made Of_

_I uploaded it anyway, Niano. I'm impatient. Hope it's good enough for ya. :)_


	6. Tails' Story

Tails' Story

"My dreams were all my own; I accounted for them nobody; they were my refuge when annoyed-my dearest pleasure when free."

-Mary Shelley

Tails smelled something which he had not smelled for well over a week.

Cobblestones.

A castle loomed on the horizon as he looked up, its stone walls a deep lilac purple, and the walls that surrounded it a deep inky blue. The turquoise water flew from the waterspouts like birds and all around people danced and sang. His heart fluttered in his chest. Never before had he felt at home quite like this, feeling like he knew everything.

A young girl only a little older than he was stood at the gate, as if she was looking for something. Her dark eyes pierced the forest he still lingered within, her burning body cackling like a fire. The one whom fire could not harm. Tails saw her click her beak. "A phoenix!" He whispered.

Phoenixes were the oldest species on the planet. They were supposed to have died out after the Old Lineage, whom no one remembered the name of, split apart when the last heir went missing and before the Acorn lineage came to power. But, yet, here was one; so young, so beautiful, but Tails didn't like her in this way, though he admired her.

He felt like he knew her, too, as he ran forward towards her and cried out the name that must've been hers. "Inferna!"

The phoenix turned her head, the purple headdress she wore turning with her towards the voice. Her dark eyes lit up as she recognized him. "Miles!" Her arms opened for him and he barreled into the center of them. "We've waited so long for you!" She exclaimed, her fiery fingers brushing over the top of his head.

Despite her fire, her temperature was normal. Tails squeezed her waist. "I missed you, Inferna," he answered.

"As have I, High Prince Miles. Now come," she took his hand and led him into the city. "We'll get you on your throne so that you may rule once again."

~ST~ST~ST~

Sonic tossed and turned. His first time getting to bed in nearly four weeks and it was plagued by horrid dreams.

Fire raged and lightning flashed as the door admitted him to a room filled with purple mirrors. It was dark, though he could see, and as he looked into the mirror, he was not himself but an older golden fox…with two tails.

"Nice to see you again, Amadeus." Said a smooth, inky voice. A woman stepped forward, a red coat covering her slim figure and her eyes covered by small black glasses. A robot bird landed on her shoulder and clicked, its red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"What do you want, Ivona?" Sonic/Amadeus asked angrily, his tails stiffening.

"What have I always wanted, Amadeus?" Ivona stepped forward, her voice still velvety soft. "Your kingdom." And, she laughed.

The laugh reminded him of someone as a knife flew towards him and he woke up, panting.

The night was eerily quiet. Sonic crossed his legs, one over the other, and heaved a deep sigh. Amadeus…it could be no one else but Tails' father. And Ivona, that Ivona…the name sounded so much like Ivo…

"Eggman!" Sonic hissed in the deep darkness. But wait. Could that woman have possibly been Eggman's _mother_?! That dream meant more than that his worst enemy actually had a mother. "Tails," Sonic whimpered. The little fox was in danger; Sonic could feel it. He jumped out of bed, threw his shoes over his stubborn socks and dashed down the steps and out the door.

"I'm coming, Tails," he vowed. "I'm coming."

"…This fight is not for anybody, this is purely for myself. There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end…I've got to find the answer."

-Tony Harnell, _It Doesn't Matter (SA1 Version) _


	7. Should You Choose to Accept

Should You Choose To Accept...

"If you surrender and go…you have surrendered to enchantment, as in a voluptuous dream."

-_The Boston Globe_, in their review of Anne Rice's book _Interview with the Vampire_

Tails brushed away his long red cloak as he reached up to one of the highest shelves for a book held there while trying to balance the crown on his head at the same time. The old library was dusty, but full of books and Tails already felt like this was his true home. He sighed, though. There was only one thing that could possibly make this Eden better.

A sign from the Almighty. Tails' feverish prayers were answered, for right at that moment, a servant threw open the door. "Your Majesty," she panted with a quick bow. "You're wanted in the throne room."

Tails sighed deeply. He was _always_ wanted in the throne room. "What is it this time?"

"Sire," gasped the servant, "you happen to have a rather violent guest."

Tails reluctantly followed. Though the word "violent" in his kingdom was rare, he doubted any excitement would come from this visitor. For two weeks, there hadn't been head or tail of anything worth poking with a finger and Tails had given up on that aspect. But, his heart beat faster when he recognized the voice coming from the throne room as they drew near.

"Ugh! Lemme go! What have I done?! Grr!" It was Sonic! Eagerly, Tails pushed past the servant and ran into the throne room.

Inferna was sitting in her place beside his chair, directing the guards through hand motions to hold him steady. Two large rhinos in as much armor as they could possibly wear, being animal-people, held the blue hedgie tightly by the arms and had lifted him off the ground so he struggled in mid-air.

"Lemme down!" Sonic demanded angrily, snarling. "I just want to see him!"

"No one sees him without his own consent!" Inferna cackled, twisting her hand. The rhinos, in turn, gave Sonic a "bee sting". Sapphire yelped in pain.

Tails was so heartbroken to see his lover treated this way in his court, by his own friend and soldiers. "Release him at once!" He cried, running to stand a few feet in front of the guards.

"Tails!" Sonic let forth a breath of air, relieved. "Thank God."

Inferna came forward, glaring at the guards so they did not do as commanded immediately. "With all due respect, my lord," she pleaded, hanging on Tails' arm. "He is vicious, able to knock out our guards by curling into a ball! You must imprison him!" Sonic snorted, but Tails turned to face her.

"Inferna." His eyes burned. "We will talk about this later. Now go."

Inferna looked like she was about to protest, but changed her mind. "Yes, my lord." And, with a bow, she departed.

Tails turned to the rhinos. "Drop him." He told them. The two rhino guards obeyed and Sonic fell to the ground on his knees, panting. "Now, return to your posts." Tails commanded. The guards went away, leaving Sonic and Tails alone.

The fox bent to Sonic's level. "They're gone, my love."

Sonic raised his head, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Tails!" He cried, throwing his arms around the surprised fox. "I'm so glad you're safe! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"What gave you _that _idea?" Tails quizzed, holding Sonic close as he sobbed. "I'm fine."

Sonic dug between the folds of the cloak for both Tails' dick and his neck. The dick he petted and the neck he licked. "Oh, God," he murmured between licks. "You're a good king, my lord."

Tails nuzzled him, arising to make Sonic let go of his firm hold over his cock. "You don't need to call me that, my angel."

"Now you are officially my prince," Sonic rose with him and stepped away to bow…but somehow lost his footing and fell at Tails' feet. He moaned and curled up into himself.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, rushing to help him up again. "What's wrong, my love? What ails you?"

Sonic cringed as Tails lifted him into his arms and he wrapped his own around gold's neck. "Nothing much. It's all right." He sighed, hiding his head under the folds. "So long as you're safe, I'll be all right."

Tails sat in his throne, placing Sonic on his lap. "Come, my angel. Please tell me what's wrong."

Sonic rested his head on Tails' shoulder and covered his stomach with one hand as it let out a roar of discomfort. Gold rolled his eyes and licked the tip of his nose in false frustration. "Don't you ever eat?" He chuckled.

Sonic nuzzled him. "Not when I'm forced to spend my days alone, worrying my freakin tail off about you."

Tails clapped his hands and a servant appeared. "Yes, sire?"

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"We didn't start preparing it, sir." The servant seemed worried.

"No problem, but please prepare a big feast." Tails waved a gloved hand and the slave bowed and went away.

"A feast?" Sonic looked up at Tails.

"To honor you." Tails smiled down at him. "Tonight, you officially become my knight in shining armor."

Sonic grinned. "I owe you big time, Tails." And he hugged him tightly.

"You don't owe me anything, Soniku," Tails answered, kissing his ear tenderly.

"…I'd always liked [him]; he was kindly and simple and made few demands…he was…a warm heart."

-Anne Rice, _Interview with the Vampire_


	8. Quiet Time

Quiet Time

"It's good, Tails." Sonic licked his lips. "I can smell it."

Tails licked Sonic's neck tenderly. He'd ordered the servants to leave them alone until dinner. "Your fever is all gone, Soniku. When did that happen?"

Sonic leaned into the wetness, purring softly. "Why, when I set my eyes on you, my lord and love."

"I'm only lord over this castle and the surrounding lands for about a quarter of a mile. You know that, right?"

Sonic chuckled. "You ruled my body long before you were prince of anything."

"Har har." Tails tickled him. Sonic switched positions, trying to touch Tails' cock. He began to pout. "What?" Tails asked impatiently. "What's with that face?"

"You wear too many clothes now." Sonic stuck out his lip and made it tremble, forcing his eyes to be as round and wet as they could possibly be for maximum cuteness.

"That's half the fun of it." Tails whispered lovingly, rubbing against Sonic's amazing chest. "No one will see what you're doing."

"Rawr," Sonic purred wildly, his heart thudding against his chest.

"Sire?" A slave asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Tails poked his head from around Sonic's body as the hedgehog lowered himself down.

"The feast is ready."

"Good. Have the servants leave the two of us alone to dine until I give the order. Tell Inferna she may have whatever she pleases to eat in her room." Tails stood, grabbing Sonic's hand firmly in his own.

"Yes, sire." The servant bowed and left quickly.

"Whoa," Sonic faltered in his step, but the fox caught him in his arms and lifted him. "Where are we going?" Quizzed the dazed hedgie.

"To the dining hall." Tails answered as they walked down the halls painted and adorned with royal colors of gold, burgundy, rich purples and deep blues. Sonic was amazed at everything, and pointed excitedly from Tails' arms. The fox, however, had seen this all before, so he lifted himself up using his twin tails and everything became a blur to them.

If the halls had been glorious than the dining hall was heaven. A rather large rounded marble table sat in the middle of the room, white like a pile of snow. On either side of it were two throne-like chairs with soft silk cushions and padding. All around this setting lit with red candles were soft cushions, which made an ocean of various colors. A path through them led to the table and again to another door out.

Sonic squeaked, his mouth wide open. "This is amazing, Tails!" He exclaimed, emerald eyes exploding with surprise and delight.

"That's not all," Tails gestured toward the table. "Look."

A rather fat bird of some sort sat in the middle of the table, well cooked and steaming, while all around mounds and mounds of chili and hot dogs lay lazily, waiting to be eaten. Sonic grinned, leaping out of Tails' arms. He ate like a pig, tearing at the bird like it was his last meal and shoving it down his throat like mad. Then, after the bird was only bones, he began to mercilessly attack the hot dogs, sometimes not even bothering to put chili on it.

Tails chuckled and set to eating his own chili dog, watching Sonic devour the food as if he hadn't eaten in years. He was worried about Sonic, but why add to the hedgie's suffering by being difficult? Half-starved or well-fed, it felt good to have Sonic around again.

When Sonic had depleted the feast, he crawled back to Tails' side, nuzzling his boyfriend tenderly.

"Why the sudden lovey-dovey, Soniku?" Tails mused, tickling him under his chin.

"So many nights without you, I got lonely." Sonic purred. "Have to remember your smell."

Tails squeezed him tightly to his chest and covered him with his royal cloak. "Are you ready then, Sonic?"

"Hmm?" Sonic looked up, his green eyes softer than they'd been in too many days. "Ready for what?"

"Ready to be knighted, of course!" Tails chuckled, licking Sonic's cheek. "I told you that you'd be my knight in shining armor, and honey, I meant it! Now," he stood, setting Sonic on his feet. "Let's go."

"Wait," Sonic pulled Tails back hesitantly. Tails looked at him quizzically.

"What, Sonic?"

Sonic's knees buckled and he buried his face in Tails' thighs. "Tails, I…I…" He hid his face, pulling the twin tails around him as he sobbed. "…I'm not strong enough…to leave you, I mean. I would love to be your knight, but…" And the rest was lost to tears that had been held back for such a long time.

Tails, being so much younger, had no idea what to do now. It made him crazy to hear Sonic cry, for it was an odd sound that made the hedgie alien to him, and it made him ever crazier that he could do nothing to help. "Sonic?" He tried, kneeling and running a hand through Sonic's quills.

Cobalt turned his face upward towards Tails', their muzzles rubbing against each other tenderly. His face was streaked with tears, his green orbs wet with even more of them, just waiting to fall. The fox smiled, using his thumb to wipe away the tears still falling from the eyes of the trembling hedgie. "I love you," he whispered. "I would never make you leave me."

"You…you…" Sonic couldn't speak, his voice stolen by the tears he'd given himself to. Both eyes closed and he leaned into Tails' shoulder, crying again. His ears grew limp and fell over his eyebrows as his arms wrapped around Tails, looking for comfort.

Tails, however, understood Sonic perfectly. "Of course not," he purred. "Sonic, it is totally your choice to leave. But, keep in mind that I'll never be far behind." He pulled him away so he could look at him. He stroked Sonic's cheek and the hedgie leaned into it. Tails licked his nose.

"You promise?" Sonic asked innocently.

"I do." Tails answered softly. "Forever and ever."

_Zomg, my first chapter in a while! Please read and review! :)_


	9. Becoming a Knight

Becoming a Knight

_I once drew a picture of Sonic as Don Quixote. If you don't know who that is…look it up. His story is sorrowful but full of laughs. Soon you too will be "dreaming the impossible dream" along with him._

The throne room was bright as Sonic knelt at the feet of his lord and love. Tails drew a sword adorned with gold dragons and blue jewels of many sizes and colors out of its holster and set the leather carrier aside. Then, laying the blunt side on Sonic's shoulder, he announced:

"For his many glorious deeds, in battles terrifying and wonderful, for his many times protecting me before I was king and always a friend to the weak, I offer to Sonic the Hedgehog the treacherous and glorifying honor of knighthood." Tails pressed the blunt side of the sword easily against the blue hedgie's shoulders each in turn. "Do you accept?"

Sonic raised his head, the green centers burning with pleasure. "Yes, my lord," he answered.

"Then, rise, Knight of the Wind!" Tails offered to him a hand. Sonic, newly knighted, took it and also took the sword the young fox gave him. Cheers erupted in the court as Sonic and Tails exited to the balcony at the far end of Tails' private bedroom.

Sonic bowed. "My lord, I must stand vigil now. I am a knight, after all, and a knight will protect his lord until his last day comes."

"You have permission to stand vigil, fair angel knight, but don't think you're sending me to bed without you." Tails hugged him, wrapping around his shoulders the amazing red cloak. "You're shivering all over, Sonic."

"The sword is cold." Protested the hedgie, licking Tails' nose tenderly. "A knight mustn't be troubled by such things."

Tails pressed his forehead against Sonic's. "Your fever's coming back."

"My lord, it is proper for a knight to keep vigil, especially over one he loves." Sonic answered, defiance and bravery apparent in his beautiful eyes.

Tails lowered himself to his knees, finally sitting at Sonic's feet. His arms wrapped warmly around Sonic's legs. The hedgie purred in spite of himself. "I've slept in that bed for too long without you. I don't think my heart can take another night."

Sonic clenched his fingers around the hilt of the sword, which already felt like an old friend to him, and ran his fingers through the fur that covered the little prince's skull. He was just as relieved as Tails was to spend the night with his beloved again. Now he was a knight, and the duties that came with it he would perform.

Oh, but for a moment he could be weak! His lover understood his every tremble, and the hedgie soon came to rest beside the prince as he told the fox what had happened while he'd been away.

"My slender waist and thighs are exhausted and weak from a night of cloud dancing."

_-_Huang O

"He seemed a little edgy, didn't you think, Aero?" Ryo asked over a bottle of soda back at Aero's luxury suite, waiting for the clock to strike midnight on New Year's Eve.

"Hmmm." Aero murmured, staring wistfully at the television. It was nearly eleven fifty and he was anxiously awaiting the ball drop to signify the New Year. "I suppose. But, he's usually like that. Wonder why Tails left?"

"Who knows?" Ryo crossed his legs on the bed, falling into the pillows, brown quills spread all around his head. "Who do you suppose told on Sonic and Tails anyway?"

Aero chuckled. "Maybe you and I should find out."

"That would be cool." Ryo answered thoughtfully.

"Guess it would." Aero sighed. "But…_after_ the ball drops tonight."

"I have a feeling this is not the only ball that will drop tonight." Ryo hinted.

Aero huffed as the final countdown commenced.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Announced the television. "Happy New Year!"

The two hedgies made their noises as, so many miles away, two lovers also signified the New Year in their own special way, shouting out peace and joy to the New Year.

_Happy New Year everyone! Hope you guys enjoy it, I know Sonic and Tails will!_


	10. Radovan

Radovan

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog looked up from twirling his new sword's hilt in his hands. Its silver blade sparkled brightly as the gloved fingers traced over the dragons wound around the blue and gold gems. "What is it, my lord?" He only said "my lord" because Inferna, the orange burning phoenix, sat in her throne beside Tails, while he sat on the marble steps beneath, a belt now wrapped around his middle and a cotton cloak with a brown outside and emerald silk within draped around his shoulders, fastened with a golden jewel at his neck.

"I think it's time for you to have a horse." Tails arose from his throne. Inferna put a burning hand on his shoulder.

"My lord, I am more than capable of such a small task. Let me pick the horse." Inferna's brown eyes burned with intensity and some other emotion that Tails couldn't recognize and Sonic refused to see: love.

But Tails pushed her arm off his shoulder. "Inferna, it is a small task to pick a horse for a knight. Please allow me. Come, sir knight." The fox stepped down the marble steps. Sonic waited a few seconds before following ten paces behind, as he knew was respectful to any ruling monarch. He would've simply lifted Tails into his arms and ran to the stables, but of course, Inferna was watching, her eyes burning a hole in his back.

The castle was massive, Sonic couldn't help noticing, covered with royal purple carpets and oriental rugs and flags that stood out against the stone walls. He was still amazed to find that everything here represented old-world charm and he sighed with pleasure. "Never have I seen so much of the color purple," he mused teasingly, too close to Tails' ear for the sake of the secret they were trying to keep here.

"Easy, Sonic. We don't know if Inferna…"

"Relax, babe," Sonic soothed. "It's so quiet, even my soft voice is echoing. I know where the stables are, and I'm tired of walking. Get on my back and we'll run there."

"Are you sure you can carry me anymore, Sonic?" Tails asked, his face flushed. "I might've gained some weight while here."

Sonic pondered this for a moment, his chin resting on Tails' shoulder. Then, with an action too fast for Tails, he had the little fox on his back. "Hmmm," the blue hedgie bounced Tails into place, smoothing him against the curves of his body for maximum balance. "What's one or two pounds? Now, on to the stables!"

Tails laughed as they took off, the wind whistling through his large ears.

~ST~ST~ST~

Sonic set Tails down and the prince traced his fingers down the rows of wooden pens where the noisy horses stuck their heads out at his passing. Sonic, quite at home with all manner of animals, proceeded to stroke some of the majestic creatures on their noses. Despite his natural easiness towards them, he found many too rough for his liking. That is, until Tails brought him his horse.

The inky black stallion with a mane and tail so pale black it was almost silver with a strange marking wound around his muzzle and a long, fluffy tail that trailed behind him like the train of a wedding gown stepped forward, led by Tails. The beautiful stallion had silky hair attached to the area above his hooves and his eyes were a piercing blue, surprisingly. He whinnied softly upon seeing Sonic, and the hedgehog stepped forward slowly before throwing his arms around the stallion's neck.

Why was this? Because Sonic could communicate with all manner of animals, of course! He had gained the trait many years before, but had forgotten it until now, when he heard the horse's voice in his head.

_I live to serve you, Master_. The stallion had said.

Sonic nuzzled his neck and pulled away to press his face against the muzzle. _Call me Sonic. Everyone does._

_Sonic, then._ The stallion's mental voice was deep and cool like a wintery wind, but soft and affectionate as well. Sonic loved the horse.

"Tails, he's beautiful," Sonic murmured, his forehead still resting against the black muzzle. "What's his name?"

"Radovan." Tails answered, stroking the horse as well. "I thought he might suit you. Nothing phases him. He's one of our best, fastest, and most beloved horses. His gentleness is matchless, except maybe compared to yours. _Maybe_." The little fox grinned at his hint.

"Oh shut up," Sonic grumbled. Then, his tail wagging under his cloak, he looked lovingly at the fox. "I don't deserve such a horse, Tails."

_Yes, you do._ Radovan answered.

"Of course you do," Tails kissed Sonic gently on the cheek. "And what's best is that my own horse, Seine, and Radovan are best friends. They'll be able to find each other anywhere. So, we'll never have to be apart, so long as our horses can travel the distance between us." The fox nuzzled him.

Sonic answered with a nuzzle and even Radovan got in on the action. _Thank you, my lord, for giving me to Sonic._

_I'll take care of you, big guy._ Sonic stroked the horse absently.

_I know you will, Sonic. I know you will._

_XD a horse that can talk??? Oooh, the exciting adventures! Sorry I haven't written in so long! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much!_


	11. Essential

_Okay, so vacation is over at least for me and school starts up again. Ugh. So, if I don't write in a while…have mercy!!! I hope to get off from school tomorrow but if I have to go…enjoy this. It may be my last for a long while, so I'm gonna make this good! (Hopefully!) Kthxbye!_

Essential

Ryo dug his ungloved hand into the middle of a bowl of cheesy snack food things and pulled up a handful, stuffing it into his mouth. "Aero," he said as he chewed. "I'm bored."

Ice blue hedgie groaned and his head poked up from beside the bed on the other side of the suite. "Hell, I know. But what are we gonna do for fun?"

"Didn't you vow to "avenge Sonic and Tails", and all that?" Ryo gestured aimlessly, still remembering Sonic's cold hands moving along his body and how sensitive he'd been to the touch. _It was like touching an ice sculpture_. Aero didn't answer the first question, for his head had disappeared again, so Ryo spoke once more. "Is Sonic always like that? He was so…" Ryo swallowed what was in his mouth as he searched for the right word. "…frigid."

Aero's feet appeared on the bed. "No, Sonic isn't always like that."

"Then why was he acting so weird?"

Aero huffed. "Sonic's stomach was empty, that's all. He just looks and acts more wild when he's really hungry like that."

"Oh." Ryo snacked on more of the fattening cheese things. "Say, wonder why _I _don't act like that when I'm hungry."

"Probably same reason I don't."

Ryo transferred to his stomach. "Explain."

Aero's head appeared again, this time his chocolate eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses. "No one can starve as long as Sonic can. Don't know why that is, since he's got the most calorie-draining superpower in the universe. But, that's just the way it is. I'm sure even you, oh most dedicated of anorexics…"

"Hey!" Ryo injected, thoroughly injured. Aero only smirked and continued.

"…couldn't last as long without eating as Sonic can. Hey, you fainted in my arms on the twelfth day of your fast. Sonic wouldn't even skip a step until at least the twenty fifth day!"

Both hedgies gave themselves to thought about that. Aero yawned indiscreetly and Ryo turned over onto his back, tracing the rib lines his mother had told him to erase. He could barely feel them anymore, unless he sucked in his breath, of course. Sonic had surely been thinner than that! "How thin is he really?" Ryo asked at last.

"He fluctuates frequently. I think he's somewhere between fifty two and seventy two if he's back to eating regular meals. I think, if he's been fasting for a long time, he's probably around thirty."

"Pounds?"

Aero nodded, yawning again. Ryo whistled through his teeth. Silence again. Then…

"Hey, any chance you wanna check out Xzero's room?" Aero queried.

"Whose Xzero?" Ryo questioned.

But Aero's answer was a huge smirk. "Follow me." Was all he said.

~ST~ST~ST~

"Your Majesty, I don't know about giving Radovan to such a commoner." Inferna told the young prince over tea as they watched Sonic practice with his sword in the courtyard. "What if our best horse is injured, or if he does, while with the knight?"

Tails growled under his breath. "I know what I'm doing, Inferna. Sir Sonic took care of me before I knew I was a prince and I'd trust my life to him."

"To a commoner?" Inferna scoffed. "You are a strange prince, my lord."

Tails chuckled. "He's much more than just a "commoner" to me, Inferna."

The sorceress observed the fox's careful appraisal of Sonic's figure and wondered if her eventual place by his side as queen would be effected by such a small, insignificant blue creature.

~ST~ST~ST~

The door which hadn't been opened in ages clicked as the keycard passed through and two hedgies entered, one cautiously and the other curiously. "Aero," Ryo shivered. "I'm not getting good vibes. Can we go please?" And the chocolate hedgie trembled as he set foot into the forbidden territory.

"Be quiet." Aero ordered. "It's not like we're trespassing. Dad hasn't rented the room out to anyone yet." But, despite his confident exterior, on the inside he was trembling. Even though Sonic hadn't let him within twelve feet of the now-deceased alter ego of our familiar blue hero, what ice blue hedgie had heard, though little, was enough to give him nightmares. But, then again, they do say curiosity killed the cat, and Aero shared this trait with his super-fast old friend.

Now, he sat down at a computer desk, probably left over from Xzero's short stay here, and opened the portable computer there, turning it on. "Hmmm. It's asking for a password…"

"Don't do it, Aero! What if Xzero…" Ryo protested.

But Aero interrupted him. "What if Xzero what? Xzero is dead as a doornail!"

"Doornails were never alive." Ryo answered smartly, sitting beside his friend who had hacked the computer.

"So? Then that means Xzero never existed to begin with. Hmmm. Favorites." Aero navigated the computer and Ryo watched, unaware that the most likely person knew what they were doing and was following their every move.


	12. To Follow in the Footsteps

To Follow in the Footsteps

"I am going to kill those two." Sonic vowed over dinner, clenching his fists tightly.

"Who? Which two?" Tails looked up from his chicken to Sonic, who had barely touched his own serving.

"Aero and Ryo," Sonic hissed. "Going to kill them."

"Ryo?" Tails cocked his head, his small crown tipping slightly to one side.

Sonic remembered that Tails hadn't been there to meet the chocolate brown hedgehog. "Erm…a friend of Aero's. He came to me for help while you were away." He smiled peaceably.

"Where did they go, to make you mad at them?"

Sonic's head turned a perfect profile, a possible reaction to an image in Radovan's mind, and then turned back grimacing. "I, er," he sighed, biting his lower lip. "They went into Xzero's room."

"At the hotel?!" Tails cried, remembering the terrible dark hedgehog who had so wrongfully called Sonic "brother".

"Yes, after I told Aero not to go near him." Sonic took a deep breath to calm himself. Suddenly, he perked up, listening.

_Master! Master!_

Sonic stood. _What is it, Radovan?_

"What's up?" Tails asked, standing as well.

_Master, someone's here. I don't recognize his scent._

_I'll be right down, Radovan_. In a flash, Sonic was gone, taking his sword from its place by the door. Tails took flight, to follow behind his lover as fast as he possibly could.

The stables were quiet at this time of night. Sonic entered, not even breathing hard though his heart stabbed at his chest, and looked around. Radovan's strange blue eyes shone in the dark.

_Where is he?_

_He'll open the door in a few minutes, master._

_Call me Sonic, Radovan._

_Sonic, he will open the door in approximately three seconds._

Sonic held his breath, thanking his lucky stars that Tails was not as fast as he was. The stable doors clicked open. Radovan stomped his feet and Seine, the white horse with the pink tail and mane, whinnied nervously. Sonic went over to calm them, stroking Seine's nose and talking mentally to Radovan.

The intruder made himself known almost instantly. The white rat entered, his dark red eyes glowing in the infinite darkness. "So nice to see you again, my young Xzero lookalike."

Sonic snapped to attention and turned to look him straight in the eye. "So, Asterik, you decided to return."

Asterik Bloodeyes grinned. "You flatter me, Sonic. I've been hanging around, picking up some of my old habbits."

"If you touch even one hair…" Sonic snarled, his eyes glowing a dark green in anger. It made even Radovan step back.

_Sonic! Who is this man? Calm yourself!_

Sonic bared his teeth, growling like a wild animal deep in his throat. _He's Asterik Bloodeyes, and he's a murderer._

Seine's mental voice slashed through his concentration, but Sonic couldn't understand her. The language she spoke in was French. _What did she say, Radovan?_

_She said her master will descend the stairs in about five seconds._

Five seconds. Was that really all the time Sonic had to tell Asterik off? "Listen, Asterik. I don't know what you're up to, but I want you to stay out of my way. Do you understand me?" His ears pricked as his love's voice filled the tiny stable.

"Sonic? What's going on?"

Asterik appeared to hear as well. "My friend," he chuckled, opening his arms as if asking for a hug. "You don't have to worry. I'm as good as gone." His back was instantly facing Sonic. "Just remember that I'm not the most dangerous thing out there, "Sir" Sonic." And, with the laugh of a madman, the strange rat departed.

Sonic was frozen to the spot, even after Tails' warm cloak and soft cock embraced him.

_My first chapter in a while! I know it sucks, but…hopefully there will be better ones to come!_


	13. One Without the Other

One Without the Other

"Where's Sir Sonic?" Asked Tails as Inferna entered the throne room. Already, moonshine poured across the floor and wind played through the room from the open windows. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Inferna grinned, her bird eyes glowing with success. "Your precious knight is outside the castle gates with his troops."

"What?!" Tails growled, jumping off his throne. "Call him back! I want him here in the castle!" He kept back the words "with me" to avoid suspicion.

"He's under imperial decree, Your Majesty," Inferna informed him. "He can't come back, even if he wanted to."

"Imperial decree?" Tails snapped, beginning to pace wildly. "I didn't decree any…hold up." He stopped pacing and turned to face her. The bright blue eyes turned dark and sinister within minutes. "Did you…?"

The older phoenix chuckled as Tails advanced on her until they were nose to nose. "You're not the only one who can order an imperial decree, _my lord_."

Tails turned from her, shaking. Tears fell from his eyes as he struggled to keep his voice level. "How…how could you, Inferna?" He sniffled. "Why did you send my boy-bodyguard," he corrected himself, "away?!"

The older phoenix flew over to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him. "It's what's best for you, my dear prince. I could see in his eyes that he had…unpleasant plans for you." She stroked him gently. "And, as your future queen, I can't let that happen."

"Future…queen?" Tails pulled back and stared questioningly at her.

Inferna smiled and nodded. "The memory wipe was so clear that you forget. Yes, I am to one day be your queen."

Tails pulled out of her grasp and shook his head, his eyes filled to the brim with fear. "No! That can't be true!" And, his eyes once again flooded with tears. "It can't!"

The phoenix frowned. "My father and yours discussed and agreed upon it a very long time ago, Miles."

Tails, his ears now curled against his head, shook it rapidly and ran away to the stables, crying his eyes out. As he jumped on his white horse bareback, he said to her: "Seine! Find Radovan!"

The white and pink mare neighed in response and understanding and galloped off through the dark night.

~ST~ST~ST~

Both Aero and Ryo stared in horror at the naked creatures standing before them. The female liger licked a paw delicately and the male sat at her feet, staring at the boys.

"Hoo-who are you?" Ryo quizzed, his voice shaking with fright.

"My name is Gretta and this is my brother Garse." The female indicated first to herself and then to the male on the floor before her. "I specialize in spells and poisons, while Garse specializes in memory loss. We were quite the heavy hitters of Xzero's pack."

"Xzero? Pack?" Aero dared to question, pushing his black shades further up onto his head. "There were _more_ of you bastards lying around?!"

Garse growled threateningly, his dark eyes glowing. Gretta, however, hushed him, and continued. "Of course, you fool." Her voice was soft and tempting. "Garse and I just came back for a visit. There were others, too. We all scattered after his death. Are you the other's pack members?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," Ryo answered quickly, beginning to sweat. "In fact, we were just about to leave, weren't we, Aero?"

The light blue one waved the chocolate one off. "In a second. You hated him and you came to _visit_?!"

"Yes." Gretta smiled. "Is there anything wrong with gloating?"

"Guessnotlet'sgo!" Ryo tugged at the other male's sleeve, noting that the male on the floor was paying careful attention to the two's movements…and his especially.

Gretta laughed, a hearty bell-like sound, which rang throughout the room like a thousand tinkling of bells. Aero's eyes grew wide, now partially under her accidental spell. "Hmmm, your friend catches on quick. But, chocolate one," her voice soothed even fearful Ryo. "We are not the most dangerous things out there. Be on the lookout for…any suspicious happenings."

"Oh-kay," Ryo breathed.

Gretta arose and took Garse's hand. "We'll go now. Just remember, boys," and her head poked out from behind the door. "Garse and I were not the only members of Xzero's pack to survive." She giggled. "See you later!" And with that, the door clicked closed, leaving the two stunned hedgies frozen where they stood.

~ST~ST~ST~

"Please!" Cried Tails, tears still falling from his eyes as he passed his soldiers, pushing his horse on. "I need to speak with Sir Sonic! Let me through! I need to see him!"

A kindly soldier pointed the way to Sonic's tent and Tails raced onward, dismounting at a fast pace Sonic would've been proud of. He burst through the tent flaps, sobbing, and collided with damp fur.

"Tails," Sonic's voice was shaky, his body wracked with tremors from his sobs. So, he'd been crying, too. "You came." And he hugged the other body closer to his own.

Yellow hands wrapped around the sobbing hedgehog. "Of course I came," Tails whispered shakily. "I can't stay away from you."

Sonic blushed and pulled the fox's butt closer to his genitals. The fox groaned lustfully and knew he was having a boner. "Sonic, we can't," he moaned. "The soldiers are right outside."

"And, they'll be busy as soon as I tell them to be," Sonic answered slyly, his eyes glowing mischievously in the darkness. "They respect me for following orders above all else."

Tails buried his face deeper into cobalt fur. "They found out?"

"They guessed."

"And?"

Sonic sucked on Tails' neck. "They don't care. It's our sin, as they see it."

Tails shivered, his heart beating ever faster. "So…" He mused as his tails wrapped around Sonic's body and pulled him closer. "Will you tell them to get busy already? I can't live another second without you in me."

Sonic's cool hands traced down the fox's body until they rested on his hips. Grinning, he replied: "I'll be back before you know it."

Presently, a great stomping of hooves occurred, accompanied by neighs of all sorts. "Go tend to the horses quickly and then return to your tents! I'll take the first watch!" Sonic shouted before reappearing, his fingers already removing the belt and quickly working on the cape. "Now then," he swayed his hips seductively as he pressed Tails against the soft bottom of the tent. "Where were we?"

Tails groaned as Sonic began to lick his neck and play with his balls. "Don't torture me, Sonicccc," he moaned. "Just do it!"

"As you wish, my prince," And, Sonic was very quick to comply.


	14. Swear Me Your Life

**Phew! Finally got it done! Next installment of Smoldering Embers! Enjoy please!**

Swear Me Your Life

Much time had passed.

Tails' secret meetings to see Sonic in the evenings went undiscovered, and soldiers all reported that battles were minimal and enemies easy to defeat, and that Sir Sonic was doing rather well for a mere bodyguard (as, supposedly, bodyguards are below actual knights though Sonic was knighted). Life went on as usual, nothing out of place.

That is, until one night.

The stars were silent as they beamed down upon the earth as the young fox silently led Seine to her pen. It had been a brief meeting, as Sonic had been extremely tired from a tougher battle today and needed his sleep. Tails was also mulling over what Sonic had said to him.

They were in the tent together, Tails sitting between Sonic's legs and the strong legs curled around him, tan fingers playing with twin tails and golden fur. But Sonic seemed far off. Even during their hello kiss, he'd seemed out of it. At first, he and Tails had both dismissed it as tire, but soon Tails had different suspicions.

And this was why.

The fingers running through his fur ceased, and Tails, coming out of a daze, looked up to find tears swimming in the emerald orbs he loved so dearly. They lit up the darkness like twin Chaos Emeralds, the shine of his sword casting silver light in their centers. "Tails?" His voice was shaky.

"Sonic?" The golden fox waited impatiently for his lover to answer, eventually turning in his lap, pressing their cocks together to tease cobalt, pulling himself up Sonic's body with his arms, the hands now interlaced round the hedgie's neck. "What's wrong?"

Sonic relented to Tails' actions, but didn't respond to them. Finally, he closed his eyes to let the tears escape and spoke with the voice of a beaten child. "Tails, can I ask you something?"

Tails' sapphire blue eyes sparkled. "Oh, _anything_, Sonikku!" He squealed.

Sonic's arms finally moved to embrace him, for it seemed he could resist the taunting no longer. As he moved Tails slowly onto his back, he didn't remove the cloak or the belt, or even any of Tails' clothes. Slowly and carefully though, his warm lips and moist tongue touched a spot on Tails' neck and began to suck. Tails moaned in pleasure, tipping Sonic's neck just right so that his mouth could close around it.

Presently, Sonic pulled away a bit, though he dropped his warm, trembling body over the fox's. "Tails, I need to hear you say…I mean, I do _believe_ it, but…I need…"

Tails smiled a knowing, childish, loving smile. "Just ask it, Sonic. What is it you need me to give you that you don't already have."

"This is going to sound _stupid_," Sonic warned playfully, his eyes flashing childishness but quickly returning to seriousness. "But, I _need_ this."

"You're already as stupid as you could possibly get. And I like that." Tails pulled his lips to Sonic's neck, kissing him there before offering a teasing lick. "Ask away so we can do it."

Sonic released a heavy sigh. Tails recognized immediately the words in that sigh: that his blue lover had too much on his mind, that they would no make love tonight. And, he accepted that. Sonic only put half of his passion into everything he did if something was bugging him, and something was definitely eating him from the inside out. "Sonikku, what is it?" He begged softly.

"I need you…to swear…to swear your eternal love for me and _promise_ _never_ to leave." It came in a rush as Sonic's head dove into Tails' shoulder, beneath the royal red cloak. The golden fox felt Sonic sobbing against him, though he made very little noise about it.

Gold was lost. He felt as if he'd stumbled blindly into darkness with no hope of ever gaining life. Not because of this momentous pact Sonic wanted him to make, but because sonic was crying about it…as if he thought the prince might refuse. Tails ruffled the quills that grew on the older one's head. "Sonic, I am your dear friend, whom you treated like a brother. And I am your lover. Why do you think I would not swear what you've asked?!" He chuckled. "Insanity!"

"Inferna…" Sonic sniffled, raising his head. Tears fell down his face. "I'm bi, I can _see _her beauty!" More sobs contorted his face and he hid it in his arms. "And, I know that she told you she'd be your queen!"

"Sonic." Tails soothed, cooing to his lover. "No one has the privilege of marrying me except you. And, I know you have commitment issues, but I'll wait as long as I must for you." Tears were coming to his own eyes, but they were tears of joy, as he spoke these earth-shattering words. "I love you, and only you. I swear to it, and I also swear that I will _never _leave you for _anyone_, male or female."

Sonic's eyes met his again, as the older one wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Y-you mean it?" He stammered weakly.

Tails smiled. "I really, truly do. Now, get some rest, my love. I sense long days ahead."

Only now did Tails have the time to ponder Sonic's odd request. And Inferna? What did _she_ have to do with it, anyway?! He _hated_ Inferna; she would the _last _person he'd hook up with! And still; he'd rather mate with a _tree root_ than her! He snorted as he put Seine away, leaving the horse to wonder in her less-intelligent mind why her master was upset.

Tails ordered one of the servants milling around to run a hot bath for him. The servant hastily went off to do that, and Tails preceded her to the bath room.

The main bath was a white marble room with a huge circular tub carved like a seashell into a block of porcelain. It was dyed pale pink and lavender inside, so it looked a bit like an actual shell. Tails watched the servant fill the bath in the reverse direction through the mirror on the white marble wall embedded with seashells painted white. The wall of the tub where one would face towards while bathing was made of an automated fish tank, with a great variety of tropical and odd-looking beautiful fish. Besides the water in the bath sloshing about (or running, in this case), the only sound was the faint bubbling of the fish as they swam about in their careless existence.

"The bath is ready, sir." The young cat servant bowed low and retreated before being dismissed. Tails let it go and calmly lowered himself into the bath (for he was already undressed). He could feel the warm water melting away the icy tension in his bones, relaxing him. The water reminded him of arms hugging him close (the only arms he recalled pulling him into a hug and holding his secure therein were Sonic's, though he'd once had parents), and he relaxed, thinking of his blue lover.

Which brought back thoughts of their discussion, which brought back nasty thoughts about Inferna he shouldn't of been thinking about the royal wizard.

"My father," Tails grumbled under his breath. "Why did he will me away to that bitch Inferna?! It makes no _sense_!" Harshly, he splashed the water at the fish tank, making those few fish near enough to the glass retreat to farther corners. Tails listened to the water sloshing as he huffed from anger, the water dripping down the sides of the tub and walls, soaking into the carpet beneath him. He sighed, relenting to the warm water of the bath and resolving not to think about Inferna until the morning.

Oh, young minds! How pure they believe they are! They think not of bad people, and what those greedy, evil people will do to achieve their goal! And, Tails was a young mind indeed.

But, that is a tale for another chapter. And I must part.

Farewell.


	15. Cheater

Cheater

When Tails got out of the bath, he dried himself off with a towel, watching sleepily as the last of the water swiftly removed itself from the porcelain tub. His mind was on other things. Such as sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day, spent in the library where he wouldn't have to see Inferna, until evening when he could go and see Sonic. Tails dreamed as he dressed of all the things Sonic would do to him to make up for their night of abstinence. It would definitely _have _to include a lot of sucking, especially of dicks. Tails liked the feeling of Sonic's tongue on his body, especially that tender, throbbing area.

As Tails giggled to himself with his dirty thoughts, there was another who thought dirty thoughts as well. Inferna was waiting, like a skilled mountain lion, to make her move when her prey was weakest.

Tails entered the bedroom in a daze, dancing about and doing mundane routine things like brushing his fur and teeth and preparing to climb into bed, all while dreaming of his future pleasure. As he got into bed, though, he felt another presence. Warm arms embraced him as he closed his eyes, and he smiled. "Colby." He sighed, uttering a secret nickname for his speedy blue lover.

"Who's Colby?" Snickered the worst possible voice Tails could've heard at this moment.

The golden fox's eyes flew open in an instant. "Inferna?!" He struggled to release himself from her grasp. No good. She was already slipping off his shorts. He whimpered in protest, growling and thrashing. "Let me go, Inferna! I'm too young for this yet! Save it for our wedding night!" A speech thoroughly prepared by Sonic to protect Tails from Inferna, for Sonic had suspected her to be a lowlife slut.

It seemed that he had been right. But, she giggled now, massaging his cock to stimulate it. And, against Tails' will, it was working. "But, you do it all the time with that bodyguard of yours. Oh yes, I know." She continued before he even could open his mouth. "My crystal ball sees the spell he puts you under. I don't know what magical power he has over you, but I'm going to free you from it. As _future queen_, I see it my duty." She thrust Tails into her, pressing his hips against her thighs.

Tails writhed in resistance. "Let me _go_, Inferna! Your prince commands you-ah!"

"Your commands mean nothing when you're under a spell, my prince." And Inferna gave a wry smile before pulling Tails under the covers.

~ST~ST~ST~

_Radovan? Are you awake?_

_In a sense, Sonic._

_Do you…sense discomfort?_

_Pleasure is what I sense._

_Are you busy?_

_Yes._

_I don't want those images, Rad. I'll go myself. Something's wrong with Tails._

_Ah, your mate? What of the phoenix's orders?_

_Tails would never let her get that far. Besides, my life is nothing without Tails in it, anyway._

_You trust that his promise will be kept?_

_With all my heart._

And Sonic set off for the castle. He ascended the tree outside of Tails' window, and was unfortunate enough to behold the events taking place without the soundtrack (as Tails' window was closed and Inferna had muted his screams of protest). Discouraged, he went away, finding the greatest curse he knew…

And placing it on himself.

_There's…nothing I can do. Tails is happy with another, and I will accept that._

_But, I cannot-I WILL not-live without him._


	16. The World's Falling Apart

Chapter 16: The World's Falling Apart

"Sonic!" Tails cried as he ran into the throne room during the early hours of the morning. He immediately latched onto the older blue one and continued to sob. "Sonic, it was just awful! Inferna, she--"

"I _know_, your highness." Sonic answered bitterly, refusing to return any affection.

"Sonic…" Tails stepped back, getting into a defensive stance. "No! You can't believe that that was _real!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs, growing tense. "She-she _raped_ me! And you're going to believe--"

"Enough!" Inferna alighted before Tails and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tails growled and tried to get away. "Darling," she cooed in his ear, "I brought Sir Sonic here to apologize for keeping you from me."

"What?!" Tails snarled, hissing as he pulled away from her. "You can't be serious! Sonic is my lover! I would never--!"

Inferna gestured to the fox. "You see what your spell has done to him?"

Tears came to Sonic's eyes as he turned. "Yes, Lady Inferna." He muttered, tears holding his voice in a tight grip.

"Apologize to him, then. _Now._" Inferna drew a whip engulfed in flames, cracking it inches from Sonic's sneakers.

The blue hedgehog turned submissively and bowed to the young fox. "I'm sorry for enchanting you, your highness. I'll leave now." He got up and turned to go.

"Sonic!" Tails sobbed. "Wait!"

Sonic stopped. "Yes, your highness?"

"I love you." Tails choked.

The knight visibly cringed. "No you don't. Goodbye." And, off he sped, leaving only a blue light in his wake.

Inferna lifted him in her arms and sat him on his throne. "I'll be in the dining hall, dear. You'd be wise to join me soon. There are preparations to be made. Armies in the west are invading our cozy little castle. You'd best be prepared for the worst." And she walked off down a corridor smugly.

Tails curled his tails around his knees and thrust his head into his knees. Then, he proceeded to cry until his voice was hoarse and he had lost all of the tears in his body.

~ST~ST~ST~

"Lady Inferna has instructed us to move our men two miles from the castle's entrance. From there, we are to fend off opposing forces. Today is a big battle for us." Sonic commanded in a weak voice., folding up his pointer. "Not all of you will survive. Any questions?"

His soldiers sat silently on the ground before him. "No, sir." One finally responded.

"Good!" Sonic answered brightly. "I'll be in my tent." Turning on his heel, he left, determined to rest up before his imminent death.

_Not much of a chapter, but it will set you all up for what is coming next! Enjoy the suspense while it lasts! The ending will shock you!_


	17. My Stand is Here

**My Stand is Here**

_Regardless of betrayal by the only one I truly love with all my heart,_

_I am a knight. _

_I don't have a choice anymore. _

_I __**will**__ fight for my kingdom, in hopes that my true love_

_Will someday come to love me again._

"Prince Tails! Prince Tails!" a frantic page on a sand-colored pony rode through the castle walls and into the throne room.

Furious, Tails threw the rapist Inferna off his body and slipped his robe and crown back on, using his twin tails to hover into the throne room on the downstairs level. The castle was so quiet, now that Sonic didn't come to visit anymore. "What is it?" Tails gasped, sitting in his throne wearily. Inferna used her magic to appear beside him, but Tails made it clear he hated the royal magician.

"The knights are under attack, sire," bowed the page, still in his saddle. "Sir Sonic sent me, m'lord. Told me to tell you what was going on."

_Sonic_. Tails thought on his lover's injured face before he left that day. It seemed like days, when it had really only been a few hours.

"_No, you don't. Goodbye."_

Those were the last words he'd said. Tails couldn't help but tear up again. "Well?" He demanded, impatient. He was frustrated he could not keep back his tears. "Report!"

The page did not have good news. It seemed that Eggman had found out about the ancient kingdom and had decided he needed to possess it for himself. His armies were making the push towards the castle. Sir Sonic and his men had been fending off the push for several hours now. And they were all getting tired.

"Saddle Seine up for me." Tails commanded the stable boys. "I have to help Sir Sonic and his men!" Tails hopped off his throne, when Inferna materialized in front of him.

"Your majesty."

"Inferna." Tails snarled.

"You can't go to help them."

"And why not?" Tails demanded. "I am a prince! I can do whatever I please!"

"Within reason."

"What in hell do you mean?!" The raping had been enough. Now Inferna was going to keep him from fighting to the death for his one and only love?! It didn't matter if she didn't know the truth. _**Nothing**_ was going to stand in Tails' way, not now.

Inferna sighed and pulled Tails close in a hug. The fox struggled in her arms, but listened to her words. "My prince, there must be _someone_ alive to care for this kingdom, to produce heirs. That must be _you__**. **_Unless you pass the crown to another, _you_ are the sole prince of this kingdom. I cannot let you die for…" She hissed herself. "…_a commoner_."

"I told you before!" Tails growled, pushing Inferna so hard, she flew into the wall. "Sonic is much more than a 'commoner' to me! He is my friend, brother, and until you took him away from me, my lover! I don't _need_ this kingdom! I don't _need_ anything! I just need _him_!"

"Sire?" A stable boy approached him.

"Yes, what is it?" Tails tried very hard not to snap at the stable boy. After all, he was but an innocent bystander to all of this. Inferna was the one really at fault.

"Seine is sick. We have saddled another horse up for you, however."

"Will this one find Radovan?" Tails demanded.

"Yes, sire."

"Very well. Take me to him." And Tails turned his back on the magical phoenix…forever.

~ST~ST~ST~

_Sonic! The soldiers are falling back! They are tired! We've lost this position! Fall back!_

Sonic fought furiously, swinging his sword through the men fighting for Eggman. Tears swelled in his eyes the more he thought of Tails. And rage filled his mind when he thought of Inferna. _How dare she, how dare she take him away from me! I'll kill her! That bitch!_ He slashed through another dozen enemies, working his way to where Eggman sat in his chair, watching with amusement Sonic's soldiers falling back.

_You are injured, Master! Please, I beg of you! Retreat!_ Radovan hastened. _For the sake of the one you love! Retreat!_

_Injured?! _Sonic mocked. _Love?! I don't care if I'm injured! I don't care about Tails! _Sonic choked back a sob at these words. He _did_ care about Tails. Oh, the ache in his heart, how it told him so! Care for him he did! He had even planned to _marry _Tails! Indeed, for the diamond ring sat in his dresser drawer at home, amongst pristine white gloves and socks! But there was sadly no need for it now. _He's made his decision, and that was to leave me behind. _Sonic sniffled, and broke down into sobs. The robot fighters slashed and beat him, but he didn't care. He only continued to sob. Strikes that would have killed him did not, for a far deadlier poison lay buried in his breast. And its curse was to keep him alive until it had fully drained his energy. And it didn't have all of his energy left. His love for the fox made him nearly undefeatable. At least…for now. There was no telling how much longer Sonic would survive the heartache drowning him, pulling him down into despair. _I won't take him from his love! I __**can't**__!_

_What if I told you it was all a misunderstanding? That he loves you, and wants you, and only you._

_I would never believe you. _Sonic thought on the image of Tails, having sex with Inferna. It made him feel very sick to his core; especially after the words Tails had spoken to him.

"_I love you, and only you. I swear to it, and I also swear that I will __never __leave you for __anyone__, male or female."_

"You _**liar**_!" Sonic shrieked aloud in rage, breaking through the mound of bodies covering him. Tears fell down his face as he slashed through the guarding forces, all the way to Eggman's massive chair. In one bound, he had Eggman with his back to the ground, his silvery sword flickering above where the fat man's heart should be. He barely heard Eggy's foolish pleas for mercy, for life. He only felt the blue blade dagger rising from its place in his heart. Yes, for his own dagger was the poison, draining his energy bit by bit. And Sonic could feel it; that this was his final breath.

Tails rode up just then, and saw what was going on. "Sonic!" He sobbed, jumping off his horse.

Sonic looked up at his name, only to see twin sapphire eyes. They were too painful…filled with love. He turned away, directing his neck words at Eggman. He could barely speak without gasping, but he tried very hard to say these words, those he knew to be his last.

"For the kingdom of Prince Tails, to whom I am passionately devoted," his voice choked as Eggman looked strangely at him, the sword raised high in his trembling hands. Sonic swallowed thickly. "For all its people, for the love of my life, I smite thee!" And before he could take a step backwards, he stabbed Eggman.

The body fluttered with its last seconds of life, and died. But, just as blood sperted from Eggman's chest, so blood did stain Sonic's beautiful tan fur. The dagger, fully evident in his heart, had done its job well.

Sonic swayed dizzily, his head growing heavy and hot. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily against his sword.

"Sonic."

He heard his name one last time before his ears went, and felt furry arms wrap around his middle. He wearily moved his arms to hug the fox he could smell, even if Tails didn't want him anymore, he was still his little brother, and then closed his eyes forever.

Sonic was dead.

The robots had fallen all around him, the soldiers came near…

And found their prince, sobbing only the only death that mattered to him in the whole world.

"No." Tails sobbed, burying his face in his love's bloody coat. "_**No**_!" His voice was hoarse from crying, but he didn't care. He continued to cry. "Why him?! _**Why**_?! It's not fair! Oh, it's _**not fair**_!" And he hugged the limp body close to him, wrenching the dagger from his love's heart.

A silence broken only by Tails' tears fell over the battlefield.

Inferna, watching through her crystal ball, knew she had done a great wrong. She opened her window, jumped out, and took flight.

Tails looked up next to see Inferna, towering over the massive wound in Sonic's heart. Protectively, he snarled like a mad dog in warning. But…Inferna was crying, too. And those tears were healing Sonic's wound.

"The tears of a phoenix, my lord," she whispered, knealing to hug Tails. And this time, since it was only for comfort, Tails let her. "The tears of a phoenix have many magical powers. They can heal all wounds."

Tails sobbed, holding Sonic's cold hand firmly in his own, the dead fingers wrapped around his hand.

_*Sniff!* That was soooooo sad! :'( I cried while writing it!_

_But, never fear! The end is near! And, I said the ending would surprise you!_


	18. I'm Here, My Love

**I'm Here, My Love**

_Guess it's kinda songfic-ish. I dunno, nobody seemed to care before…_

_I don't wanna live in yesterday_

_Cross my heart until I die_

_Don't wanna know just what tomorrow may bring_

_Because today has just begun_

_No matter whatever else I've done_

_I'm here for you_

Sonic woke up. "Where am I?" He was looking at the world as if through a translucent white curtain, or if there was a film over his eyes. His tan belly had turned snow white, and he was outside. But the wind that blew, stirring the trees, did not stir his fur or his quills. He also realized his shoes had a silvery lining, that in fact his whole body did! "Where am I?" He repeated. "Why aren't I hurt? Why doesn't the wind touch me? Why am I awake?"

"You are awake because Inferna saved you."

Sonic started. The voice sounded like an older version of Tails…Sonic slowly turned around and saw an older golden fox with two tails that he could see clearly, as though this white film could not touch him. Come to think of it, he could see himself clearly, too. "Who are you?" He asked. The twin-tailed fox looked familiar…was that a crown on his head?

"I am Amadeus Prower, Tails' father." The fox answered. "And you are Sonic the Hedgehog, my son's dear lover."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I only want the best for my son, and that has always been you."

"Oh. Where are we?" Sonic looked around him.

"We are on the same planet you were when alive."

"Are we ghosts?"

Amadeus chuckled. "In a sense, yes. I am here," he gestured over the land before them, "because I loved this land too much in death to leave it. You are here because you loved Tails too much to leave him."

"You said Inferna saved me."

"That was only partially true. She healed your wounds and helped Tails bring you back to the castle." Amadeus stuck out his arm, and suddenly, they were close to the hospital on the ground floor of the castle. Through the window, Sonic could see his lifeless body lying in a bed, and Tails stroking his knuckles. Sonic could almost feel it, and his heart ached all the more for the fox he could no longer kiss.

"Fear not." Amadeus spoke softly. "There you are. And once Tails knows you are here, he can bring you back with a kiss."

"Where are you?" Sonic asked, looking up at the standing fox.

Amadeus pointed behind him, towards the tree Sonic had woken up at. "My body has been buried for many years. I cannot return to the real world. Your body is still intact, however. _You_ can."

"You said I need to prove I'm here." Sonic stared back at his love, observing him kiss down his chest. He could almost feel the kisses against his spiritual body. "How do I do that?"

"Young animals can sense spirits." Amadeus moved his head towards a young horse, playing in the fields. It had a black hide and a pale blue mane and tail.

"Radovan…and Seine…" Sonic whispered.

"Yes. They produced a single child. I believe her name is Sonite."

"After me?" Sonic guessed.

"That is what I'm told."

"By who?"

Amadeus chuckled. "Radovan, of course. He built a strong bond with you, so he will able to see you in death."

"Will he be able to speak with me?" Sonic waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one, he looked around…and found himself alone. "Amadeus?" He asked.

The tree's branches moved welcomingly, as if to say: "Go ahead. Make yourself known."

Sonic nodded definitively, arising and jumping out of the tree. "Okay." He said. "I will."

_I'm here for you_

_So now I sit here and I wonder_

_What ever happened to my friends?_

_Too many bought a one way ticket_

_But I'll be with you 'til the end_

"Master Tails?"

Tails picked his head off Sonic's chest. It had been three miserable days. Tails would only take a meager meal of bread and water once a day, too miserable to join Inferna in the dining hall. He had promised the body of Sonic that he would stay with him forever, and if that mean staying in this room, then he would.

But, a stable boy had encouraged his eyes to alight on something other than Sonic's lifeless body. "Yes?"

"It's Sonite, sir. She appears to be playing with…something. Oh, just come and take a look!" The boy seemed pretty excited.

Tails arose mournfully and followed the boy outside. What he found surprised him.

Sonite was playing with a red sneaker. And not just any red sneaker.

One with a white strap and a golden buckle.

"Bbbbut…" Tails stammered. "That's not possible! No one stole his shoes!" And then, it occurred to him, as a wind that only seemed to affect Sonite blew through her mane and she whinnied in delight, prancing after a wind that was faintly blue…and he heard that musical laughter that seemed so far off and yet so near by…

Sonic was still with him, if not in body, then in spirit.

_I don't wanna live in yesterday_

_Cross my heart until I die_

_Don't wanna know just what tomorrow may bring_

_Because today has just begun_

Tails felt tears of joy welling up in his eyes. The stable boy had left, so only Tails, Sonite, and Sonic remained.

Sonic stopped playing with Sonite and began to stroke her neck and run his fingers through her mane. Through the veil that separated the living from the restless spirits, he could see Tails. And he had more love than ever for the young fox. "Tails." He breathed.

"_TailstailstailsTa-AILS!Tailstailstailstailssss" _The echo on the wind swirled about him, brushing his large ears and tickling his fur and stirring his tails. The young fox squealed. Sonic was alive!

"Sonic!" Tails cried into the wind. "I love you!"

"_IloveyouiloveyyouiloveyouILOVEYOU!" _The same whispers came back to Sonic, and he felt greatly relieved.

Tails did indeed love him, as he had hoped. It really _had_ been just a misunderstanding. Radovan was right all along.

Sonic skipped jovially away to send a message to Tails in the best way possible.

Sonite whinnied and followed something. The red shoe she'd been playing with dematerialized like a hollow structure made of dried sand in the wind. Tails, eager, followed her.

The young horse had stopped at the entrance to the small kitchen, neighing loudly. Tails entered the kitchen, only to see writing carved upon the wall directly facing the door.

It was written in the fleeting script Sonic was best known for, two words, but all Tails needed.

_Kiss me_.

Tails ran.

_You're my religion, you're my reason to live_

_You are the heaven in my hell_

_We've been together for a long long time_

_And I just can't live without you_

_No matter what you do, I'm here for you_

Sonic was very, very tired. Spiritual interaction with the living takes a lot of spiritual energy, and Sonic did not have a lot of that left. He needed to rest, to sleep, but he wouldn't. Not yet. No matter how tired his spirit might be when he came back, nothing would stop him from being with Tails right here, right now. Not tire, not Sonite, not Radovan, not Amadeus…_nothing_.

Sonic had also come to realize that the ache he'd felt the first day (and the ache he felt when he was around Tails) was spiritual hunger. Amadeus had told him that spiritual hunger was usually for feelings. Sonic had a spiritual hunger for love…and not just anyone's love.

Tails burst through the door. Sonic was ready, waiting for him. Tails could feel his presence in the room. "I'm ready." He whispered, approaching the bed.

"_I'mreadyi'mreadyi'mreadyi'mreadyI'MREADY!" _Sonic's head ached with longing. He was ready, too.

Tails' lips closed over Sonic's.

Sonic felt himself being pulled, being drawn to his mortal body. He let go of all restraint and his spirit flew home. Sonic's body jumped…and began to breathe. Tails hugged and hugged the body.

Meanwhile, Sonic's spirit, too tired to move, simply slept in his own bed, safe and sound…and home.

_No matter whatever else I've done_

_I'm here for you_

Lyrics: Here for You by Ozzy Osbourne


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Homeward Bound**

"Sonic, it is nice to see you alive and well."

The night was young. Tails had just fallen asleep, and stardust danced across the sky in the knowing with of the cloudless night. The moon, a mere crescent, shone brightly outside of his window, the curtains stirring like a spirit. Up for the first time in weeks today, Sonic lifted his head off his pillows and turned his gaze towards the glowing fire-colored phoenix standing in the doorway, her brown eyes calm and serene. His left hand did not cease stroking the young fox, asleep in his lap and curled under the covers with him.

"Inferna." Sonic couldn't help but shiver. "Thank you for saving me." His fear and caution were evident. Sonic's eyes were darting from the doorway to the open window, fingers trembling as his right hand moved towards Tails, ready to lift his love to safety.

"You got one wish when you returned, didn't you?"

Sonic gave her an odd look.

"Yes, I know of how it works. My crystal ball tells me you wished to stay the age you are until Tails turned sixteen, yes?"

Sonic nodded, his guard still on 100% strength.

"And you are…?" Inferna invited him to continue.

"Nineteen."

"Ah. So there is a long time to wait. Your friends' ages will pass you by, and you will not grow older in body. Do you mind?"

"No." Sonic looked lovingly down at the fox, cuddling close to his chest. "Oddly enough, no, I don't. I kinda thought about that, when the genie of reincarnation visited me, but I realized that nothing else mattered. Tails is my life, and I don't want to be too old for him, even though it might hurt me in the long run."

"Your body will grow, so you will look twenty four." Inferna continued. "But your age will stay the same until the allotted time. You were not quite specific."

"What does it matter? As long as I can be with Tails," Sonic kissed his lover on the top of his head as he spoke, "nothing else matters."

Inferna began to sob. "Sonic! I'm sorry! I never wanted to be cruel! I…" She paused. "I…didn't know anything! I was entranced by power! Forgive me!"

"Inferna," the soft tone in which he said her name caused her attention to touch him. "I already forgave you." He smiled sweetly.

Inferna breathed deeply. "Oh, _thank you_, Sonic!" She bowed low. "Truly, you are worthy to run this kingdom."

Sonic sighed. "Tails and I will entrust the care of the kingdom to my friends Aero, Amy, and Ryo. The three have grown quite close, and Amy and Aero will be married in five years."

Inferna nodded. "It is his birthright, to do away with, if he so chooses."

"You don't get to be queen, but you might find a husband in Ryo when the time comes." Sonic leaned back against his pillows. It was his body that was tired now, his spirit well rested, especially when it was filled with love.

"Sonic, I do not deserve a husband."

"I believe you are a good person, Inferna." Sonic yawned. "Your father was tricked by Eggman's mother, it wasn't all your fault."

"But I did things…to him…" Inferna insisted. "Why don't you have me scourged?"

"Why should I be mad?" Sonic closed his eyes slowly, his whole body relaxing. "You were entranced by an ancient curse set by Ivona. Not your fault." He smiled, before taking a long breath and falling asleep.

Inferna turned her back on the young prince and his blue-furred destiny. "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog." She whispered, disappearing into thin air.


	20. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Not the same thing as production notes! :D

Wow. 55 reviews so far! This is amazing! Thanks, everyone, for enjoying and encouraging my completion of Smoldering Embers! I apologize for the time you had to wait! Thank you for sticking to it like glue and believing in me!

I know I have told some of you, but I lose track of who I told and who I didn't (and you might've forgotten, too), so I'm putting up the official news right here:

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO SMOLDERING EMBERS.

It will be the last in the series, and probably more like a long short story than a novel like its brethren, tee hee. But, all in all, I think you guys will love what I have planned! Don't ask for spoilers! If you were paying attention, you can probably guess the ending! ^-^

Once again, I appreciate you all sticking with me and being extremely patient. Thanks also to my common reviewers who always jump right into reading my newest ones and have reviewed every story I've written (mostly):

SonicPwnsAll

formlesstree4

taters4u

Thanks to old and new devotees. Sonic and Tails would also like to thank Mega Spear/Niano for providing us with their friends Aero and Ryo.

Hope you've enjoyed this, and remember: LONG LIVE SONTAILS!

3 pantedgieQueen13


End file.
